


Destination Home

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, a sort of companion piece to a series over on lj I wrote eons ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Cam and Mark meet up in the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the day is an airport. 
> 
> Okay, so years ago (like over five now) I wrote a series of fics with these two as the endgame couple and when I saw the prompt, I just kind of had the urge to write them for it. It's not as long as some of my others, because I think it needed to be short and sweet. So, yeah. If you're a fan of the original Cam 'Verse, check it out. ;-)

Cam rolls his neck on his shoulders as he climbs off the plane. He and the team are finally home and all he wants is a hot shower and his bed... probably after he eats a ton of food. He looks up at the sound of his name and starts to smile. “Mark, hi,” he murmurs, moving over to where Mark is standing just outside the gate waiting for him. He wraps his arms around Mark and nuzzles him a little. “Coming or going?” 

“Coming. Just landed about an hour ago. Took a short leave of absence from the Pens. How’s your games?” 

“Okay. Ugh, I can’t believe you help the Pens.” 

“Hey now. That’s my team. My first NHL team, if you remember.” 

“I know. But I miss having you around,” Cam says, finally pulling back. He smiles at Mark. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Mark chuckles and leans forward, kissing Cam softly. “You hungry, baby?” 

“I could eat. Chinese?” 

“Yeah. I’ll call and we’ll pick it up on the way home, how’s that sound?” 

“Perfect. Just like you,” Cam says, smiling at Mark. 

Mark laughs and leans in, wrapping his arms around Cam’s waist. “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you,” Cam says.


End file.
